


What's Mine is Mine

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not much to this, PWP, Weibo Night, jealous! Xiao Zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo are supposed to play it cool at the Weibo Night awards, but one of them fails big time. For once, it's not Yibo.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 556





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just okay. I'd give it a C+. But I don't want to spend much time on it because I'm working on better stuff. I just had to write out this scene after watching the awards. Anyway, I need more Yixing/Yibo action, or better yet, threesome action. There's a few already on Ao3 with these guys. I need more.

Xiao Zhan can admit that he’s screwed up. He’d thought he was being smart by telling Yibo before the Weibo Night event that they had to keep their interactions to a minimum. He was wrong.

“We have to be more careful,” he’d told Yibo by phone. “It’s becoming obvious.”

“No, it’s not,” Yibo argued.

“Bo-di, you stare at me constantly. I love it, but anyone with eyes sees what’s happening.”

“What’s wrong with looking at you?” 

Yibo had sounded so disappointed that Xiao Zhan had nearly caved in. But he’d told himself to be strong. This was the best for both of them.

“You can look at me after the awards,” Xiao Zhan told him. “As long as you want. I’ll even look back at you.”

Yibo laughed, the sound never failing to bring a smile to Xiao Zhan’s face. “Fine. Whatever you say, Zhan-ge. I trust your judgment.”

He loves that Yibo doesn’t fight him on the little things, but now, hours later, Xiao Zhan’s thinking that maybe it would have been better if Yibo had.

They’ve been seated apart for the first half of the show, which is by design. Xiao Zhan’s manager had grown concerned after the Tencent Video awards, and wants a visual distance between them. It works in Xiao Zhan’s favor and to be honest, he’s been expecting this. He and Yibo have been careless lately. To be more accurate, Yibo being unable to hide how he feels for Xiao Zhan is becoming a source of speculation. Even more so than usual.

With distance between them—and two actresses—Xiao Zhan feels that his plan is working. He’s seated long before Yibo. In fact, Yibo takes his instruction to wait a bit before entering the show a tad too far. Yibo's late, having to hustle along in front of the audience while the show is already running. Xiao Zhan mentally shakes his head in amusement as Yibo tries and fails to make an inconspicuous entrance. The fans are screaming for him and everyone’s watching. Everyone sees him being hailed by Yixing and pausing to shake his hand.

Including Xiao Zhan.

It doesn’t register much. Yibo knows a lot of people. He worked with Yixing on Unexpected Love, so it’s natural they would be friends. Xiao Zhan puts it out of his mind and concentrates on not acknowledging Yibo when he finally finds his seat in the same row.

The show goes on. They sit like strangers. Xiao Zhan never once looks down the row and neither does Yibo. And when they’re called up to accept the Trending Person of the Year awards, Xiao Zhan again limits his attention, giving Yibo none of it. Yibo, to his credit, mostly manages to play his role, too. He only looks at Xiao Zhan once while they’re on stage. When it happens, Xiao Zhan can feel it like a caress on the side of his face.

So far, so good. Xiao Zhan has high hopes they’ll be able to pull it off.

Yibo is then called up for the Male God award, and so is Jackson Wang and more importantly, so is Yixing. Xiao Zhan is mostly bored as he watches them all go up, but he sits a little straighter when Yixing, after shaking Yibo’s hand, grabs his wrist and pulls him to where the other men are standing. He pulls as though he has the right to manhandle him and Yibo, always shy and submissive in public, lets it happen. 

Xiao Zhan can’t believe his eyes.

He pays attention from that point on. Watches how when the men are guided to stand on the other side of the stage, Yixing—who’d been standing farthest from Yibo—makes it a point to come all the way around to stand beside Yibo on his left. The positioning is not necessary at all, and yet Yixing does it and it’s blatant and Xiao Zhan wonders if his teeth can crack if he grinds them together too hard.

The awards are given out and the winners are forced to participate in a dumb interactive skit to pretend to model a household item. It’s worse than the bit with the fans that Xiao Zhan had to endure earlier. All through it, Yixing is there, watching Yibo and smiling at him—smirking, if Xiao Zhan has to put a name to it. And when it’s time for Yibo to do his catwalk and model his cheap plastic bag, he elects to do it with Yixing. The crowd loves it. Xiao Zhan hates it. He suspects it was Yixing’s idea for them to go together.

The show drags on interminably after that. Xiao Zhan is due to receive the Weibo King award and doesn’t care in the slightest. All he can think about is how Yixing took control of his boyfriend and how Yibo let him.

Yibo is good at fighting for what he wants. If he has a goal, he’ll do everything in his power to attain it. But his eagerness to learn from others to improve himself leaves him vulnerable. If an expert in their field tells him to do something he’ll do it without question. It can happen with someone in authority, or someone senior, or someone he respects. It’s not in him to question what they tell him, only to obey them, because so far it’s only made him better. But someday, Xiao Zhan fears, someone will abuse that.

Yibo’s not in his seat. He has to head to the airport to fly back to Hengdian for shooting. While Yibo has a pre-approved excuse, Xiao Zhan isn’t supposed to leave his own seat empty. He decides, in a rare fit of impulsiveness, that he doesn’t care. He gets up and walks out while another presentation is happening. He navigates the darkness to Yibo’s dressing room. 

Yibo’s bodyguards and manager are loitering in the hall outside, thank god. They haven’t left. He smiles at the three of them and mentions he wants to wish Yibo goodbye since they might not see each other for awhile. None of them appear to believe him, but miraculously, they all move a little farther down the hallway.

Inside, Yibo is bent over, one hand braced on the makeup counter, a leg raised as he fights against a pant leg that’s caught around the shoes that he for some reason didn’t take off first. He looks ridiculous, but Xiao Zhan can’t laugh.

“Hey!” Yibo blurts when he sees movement behind him. Startled by the intrusion, he nearly falls over. As soon as he realizes who it is, though, he slumps. “You scared the shit out of me.”

Xiao Zhan shuts the door behind him and locks it. “What. Was. That?”

Yibo lowers his leg even though his pants are still caught around his ankle. “What are you talking about?” He frowns a little. “It was your idea not to interact. I didn’t look at you. Hardly at all! Even when you ended up sitting next to me. I was good!”

Xiao Zhan values his self-control. He doesn’t want to make any mistakes now that his career is taking off, so everything he presents to the public, from his expression to his words, are calculated. He’s so cautious that Yibo teases him about it, but Xiao Zhan feels anything but cautious right now. He strides forward and turns Yibo around to face the makeup table and the mirror again. Then he shoves up against him, forcing Yibo to slap both palms against the mirror to keep from face planting against it.

“What are you doing?” Yibo’s eyes are round with shock, but his lids lower when Xiao Zhan grips his hips and presses closer, grinding his erection against Yibo’s ass, which is covered only by his underwear. “Zhan-ge?” He repeats his question, but his tone is different and his voice lower. “What are you doing?”

“What anyone else could do, apparently.” 

Xiao Zhan is appalled by the jealousy he hears in his own voice. This is not him in control. This is him acting like a teenager with a crush. He’s better than this. _More mature_ than this.

Apparently not, because he rears back and slap his palm across Yibo’s ass.

The sound is shockingly loud, and so is Yibo’s yelp as he jerks forward. Xiao Zhan registers the sting in his palm and while he knows the spank wasn’t that painful, it’s still nothing Yibo has ever allowed from him before.

“Sorry, sorry,” Xiao Zhan rushes to say against the back of his shoulder. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Zhan-ge, it’s okay.” Yibo is breathless. He pushes back against Xiao Zhan’s hips. “What did I do? Who are you saving me from?”

Xiao Zhan’s mind goes blurry with jealousy again, but a tiny part of him wonders if Yibo is pressing his buttons on purpose. Yibo is very intelligent. His only problem is that he trusts too much. He’s probably trusting that Xiao Zhan will behave himself right now.

Yet another lesson that Xiao Zhan needs to teach him.

“Only one person,” he says against the back of Yibo’s neck, “is allowed to touch you.”

He meets Yibo’s eyes in the mirror and yes, Yibo knows exactly whom he’s referring to. Worse, there isn’t any hint of apology in his dark eyes.

Xiao Zhan reaches around him and closes his hand around Yibo’s wrist. It’s the same wrist that Yixing had grabbed. In his reflection, Yibo’s pupils bleed out.

“Keep your hands on the mirror,” Xiao Zhan orders. He lets him go but only to reach between them and yank open his own pants.

“Whatever you want,” Yibo whispers.

The soft acquiescence enflames Xiao Zhan. He leaves his own underwear on while he shoves his hand into the front of Yibo’s, causing Yibo to suck in his breath. 

“You little demon,” Xiao Zhan accuses. “You’re already hard.” He curls his hand around Yibo’s erection. “You did this on purpose.”

“He grabbed me first,” Yibo pants. His head drops between his straightened arms as Xiao Zhan begins stroking him from behind.

“You didn’t pull away.”

Yibo lifts his head slightly. His eyes glitter. “I knew you were watching us.”

Xiao Zhan hears a growl and sincerely hopes it didn’t come from him. He jerks Yibo off roughly, pausing only to add saliva to his palm so he won’t hurt Yibo. But his handling of him isn’t gentle, it’s possessive and frustrated. He wishes he’d brought condoms because he really needs to fuck Yibo right now and remind him whom he belongs to.

Yibo is rolling his hips now, legs braced. Xiao Zhan has stomped all over his pants but neither of them cares. Xiao Zhan sucks on the side of Yibo’s neck. He licks his jaw and listens to Yibo’s breaths grow high and strained and when he’s sure Yibo is about to cum—he lets go of him.

“No!”

Yibo thrusts forward against the air. Xiao Zhan grabs him by the hips and spins him around so they’re facing each other. Yibo takes one look at Xiao Zhan’s bulging underwear and leaps into action. He yanks the cotton down and in seconds has both their cocks in his double handed grip. Xiao Zhan groans and crashes their mouths together. He licks out Yibo’s mouth while down below, Yibo strokes them off using precum for lube.

“You don’t obey anyone but me,” Xiao Zhan rasps against his mouth. He bites Yibo’s lip, but lets go before piercing skin. “You’re mine, Yibo. You only do what _I_ say.”

“Tell me,” Yibo pants, frantic and squirming. His hands are wet and slippery and he’s squeezing too hard, but Xiao Zhan likes that sliver of pain that heightens the pleasure. Yibo bites at his lips, teasing him in return. “Tell me, Zhan-ge. I need to learn from you.”

Xiao Zhan’s cock pulses at the thought of Yibo as his student. Suddenly he’s clutching at Yibo’s ass and driving hard into Yibo’s hands.

“Make us cum,” Xiao Zhan orders. The roar of his blood is deafening in his ears. “Be a good boy, Bo-di. Do as you’re told.”

Yibo moans.

It’s only a few strokes more before the heat spills between them, pouring over Yibo’s fingers. Xiao Zhan gasps against his mouth and swallows Yibo’s whimpers. They keep thrusting and Yibo keeps stroking and it feels too good to end…

Just as Xiao Zhan begins feeling oversensitive, Yibo releases them to grab Xiao Zhan around the waist. He drops his forehead to Xiao Zhan’s lapel as they brace each other and fight for breath.

“You’re going to need to clean your jacket before you go back,” Yibo murmurs once he’s calmed down some. “Sorry for making a mess, Zhan-ge.”

“Shit.” Then Xiao Zhan chuckles, because he’s looking down at the floor and Yibo is still wearing his shoes and one leg of his pants. “Good thing you’re already changing into something else.”

“Yeah. I have to hurry.” Yibo lifts his head, pouting. “I can’t miss my flight.” Despite his words, he pauses to press a kiss to the corner of Xiao Zhan’s mouth. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t plan it, but when Yixing grabbed me I didn’t think, just let it happen. He’s a friend. I didn’t think until later how you would have seen it.”

“I overreacted,” Xiao Zhan admits ruefully. He sighs, feeling a bit foolish, but there isn’t a lot to regret when he’s currently covered in his and Yibo’s spunk. “I wouldn’t have wanted you to be rude in front of everyone.”

“Mmm, but your reaction was so hot,” Yibo taunts with a mischievous smile curled on his face. “I like take charge Zhan-ge.”

Xiao Zhan laughs softly. “I’ll take charge of you whenever you want. Just don’t make it happen because another guy is grabbing you. I really nearly lost it, Bo-di.”

“That’s not what you say to discourage me,” Yibo says with a grin, “but I love you, so I won’t let it happen again. I don’t want you feeling bad.”

Xiao Zhan swats him on the butt. “I better go. You have to catch your flight.”

“Okay. You need to hurry and clean up, too.” Yibo licks his lips. “I don’t want you missing your award, my King.”

Xiao Zhan arches a brow, his interest piqued. “That’s right. I am the Weibo King. Are you going to serve me?”

Yibo looks up coquettishly from beneath his lashes. “Your every command.”

"Just be mine, Yibo. Just be mine."

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my fiction, visit www.TriciaOwensBooks.com


End file.
